


Long Distance

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I went from fluff straight to smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, did I mention I'm sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Victor has to go home to Russia to take care of some things, leaving the both of them a bit lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after an overwhelmingly positive reaction to my last fic, I figured the next step was porn  
> self indulgent, dirty ass porn  
> someone please stop my sinful hand

It had felt like an eternity since he’d last seen Victor. His side of the bed was empty, cold, his laundry that once littered the floor now sat neatly in the closet, folded and hung up accordingly, the scent of his cologne no longer as prominent in the bathroom as it had been. 

In reality, it had only been a couple weeks. But that didn’t make it any easier.

Victor’s mother had been experiencing some health issues, and though he didn’t want to put her in an assisted living facility, something had to change. Until that change was made though, he returned to Russia to assist her in the transition. He had considered bringing Yuuri, but after remembering how…unwelcoming his home country could be to two men in a relationship, he’d decided against it. It had been tough on both of them, but it was for the best. Yuuri understood that, but still…he missed him.

They had grown so accustomed to spending their days together, Yuuri was actually a little lost now that Victor was suddenly gone. He spent time with Makkachin, went to Ice Castle to let off some steam, even went drinking with Minako. Granted, it was mostly her drinking and him wrangling her and making sure she didn’t hurt herself or others, it was still fun. But he couldn’t help but think it would have been more fun with Victor by his side.

In the last week it was increasingly more difficult to talk to him on the phone every day, with the time zone difference and Victor having to take care of his mother nearly every waking moment. Yuuri was ever understanding, but he was growing restless. He missed his touch, the feel of his strong arms around him, the look in his eyes when Yuuri told him he loved him, and the huskiness of his voice in the mornings.

It was late at night when Yuuri rolled over in bed, laying his head on Victor’s pillow and wrapping his arms around it. He inhaled deeply, and felt a smile forming on his lips. It still smelled like his shampoo, a comforting mix of honey and sandlewood, and he idly nuzzled his nose into it. He sighed, and flopped onto his back, letting the pillow rest over his face.

Yuuri poked his head out when he heard his obnoxiously peppy ringtone, some English song Victor had insisted on, and perked up when he saw his boyfriend’s picture on his phone screen. He quickly snatched his phone from the charger, and answered with a slightly sleepy “hello.”

_ “Yuuuriiii,”  _ Victor said in a sing-song voice, then gasped.  _ “What time is it there? Did I wake you?” _

Yuuri smiled, and ran his free hand through his hair. “It’s late,” he murmured, giving a yawn for emphasis, “but I was already awake. How’s Russia?”

_ “Cold. Japan has spoiled me.”  _ Yuuri could see the pout on his face, and he gave a small laugh.  _ “Don’t laugh at meee. I don’t even have someone to keep me warm here! This is true suffering, Yuuri.” _

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” 

_ “Ah, hopefully soon! Mama agreed to a live in caregiver, so I will be having interviews this week then once we find one I can go back to Japan!” _

Yuuri nodded to himself, fidgeting with the edge of the heavy comforter. “That’s good… I miss you.”

Victor sighed, and for a second Yuuri thought he shouldn’t have said that.  _ “I miss you too, lapchka… I don’t suppose you would like to video chat with me?” _

Though Yuuri preferred to not show his face, insisted that his voice was enough, he felt frustratingly lonely that particular night. “Okay,” he said, leaning over to turn on the lamp beside him so he would actually be visible.

_ “Fantastic!”  _ There was a quick ‘beep’ signaling the end of the call, and almost immediately a Skype request popped up. Yuuri took a quick moment to fix his hair before hitting answering, unable to keep the smile off his face when he saw Victor. The Russian was positively beaming, his eyes bright and cheeks pink.  _ “Ahhh, this was a mistake, my kotyonok is too pretty, my heart can’t take it!” _

Yuuri made a point to roll his eyes, hoping that the warm glow of the lamp beside him masked the blush on his cheeks. “I'm sure you'll survive,” he said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “You ah- you look good.”

Victor was sitting up in bed, his silver hair tousled, sweater hanging off his shoulder and displaying his prominent collarbones. He must have caught him looking, because Victor smirked, and whistled to get his attention. Yuuri flushed and quickly returned his gaze to meet his, ready to brush it off and plead innocence. 

_ “Don’t think I didn’t catch that, Yuuri~”  _ he purred, cocking his head at him.  _ “You know...if you want to see more, you should just tell me.” _

“See-  _ Victor!”  _ Yuuri squeaked, covering his face with his free hand. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to. It had been a...long and lonely couple of weeks. He had taken care of himself, of course, but it just wasn’t the same. 

_ “I’m not hearing a ‘no,’”  _ Victor pointed out, his hand tugging at the collar of his sweater, purposefully pulling it down his chest further.  _ “Say the magic word, Yuuri. Your wish is my command.” _

His breath hitched, causing the warmth in his cheeks to spread to his ears. Was this really happening? Had he killed someone in a past life? Not that it was a  _ bad  _ thing, it was just...a bit mortifying. They had slept together numerous times now, but Yuuri still could never get used to it. Victor was like this perfect specimen of a man, always eager to please and make Yuuri feel good and Yuuri had always enthusiastically reciprocated. But it was a different situation when they were far away from each other. He wanted to touch Victor, to feel the hard plane of muscle under his fingertips, explore that perfect chest with his lips and his teeth, mark him in places that only the two of them will ever see. 

Like this though...he could still see him, and hear him. It would release the tension he knew was building in the both of them, and considering they didn’t even know when Victor would be back in town…

“Your...your sweater--I-I want you to take it off.” 

Victor looked surprised for a brief moment before his smirk returned to his lips.  _ “Alright,”  _ he murmured turning to set his phone down on the side table in front of him to free his hands and pull the sweater over his head. He scoot further down the bed so he was lying on his side, and picked his phone up again.  _ “Tit for tat darling.” _

Yuuri was fairly certain he just had a permanent blush on his cheeks at this point, but there was no going back now. He set his cell down in front of him, the camera pointing at the ceiling, and stripped his t-shirt off, tossing it aside. As he plucked the phone from the duvet he could hear Victor whining, complaining about not getting a show. “Wha-  _ oh!  _ Ah, sorry, Victor. I can...what do you want me to do?”

He made a show of rubbing his chin, as if deep in thought, before snapping his fingers. “ _ Yuuri, will you touch yourself for me?  _ Slowly. _ ” _

Of course that’s what he would ask. Yuuri learned early on that Victor loved to watch, to see him come undone while he whispered words of praise, of encouragement. Usually Yuuri would get too embarrassed to continue, beg him to get on with it and touch him. This time, he wouldn’t be able to do that. 

Yuuri coughed, his cheeks flushed, and for a moment he considered saying no. Instead, he held his phone out a little farther away, and set his free hand on his lower abdomen, just at his bellybutton. He slowly trailed his fingers up his chest, letting his fingertips graze one nipple, and shyly bit his bottom lip. He avoided looking at Victor, and instead slid his hand down the faint trace of muscle on his abdomen. Yuuri started with his hand over his joggers, cupping his slight bulge with a hiss. 

“Ah, Victor,” he breathed, rubbing himself over his pants until he was fully hard. He bit his lip when he heard his boyfriend’s soft words of encouragement, and arched up into his hand.

_ “That’s it, lyubov moya, faster”  _ he purred, voice faltering for just a second.  _ “You’re such a good boy, you make me so happy and so...so hard for you.” _

His breath was nearing a pant, and he had to slid his hand under his waistband, wrapping his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself to his full hardness, rolling his hips up to meet his hand’s speed. “Victor--Victor how would you touch me if you were here?”

He heard his husky laugh and groaned, making Victor falter a moment.  _ “Oh god, Yuuri. I would sit you in my lap, make sure you could feel just how hard you make me. I would grab your hips and rut against your perfect, perfect ass. I would tell you how beautiful you look on top of me, and cover you in kisses, leave little bites were only I would see.” _

Yuuri practically whimpered, and squeezed his shaft, his hips bucking up. “Because I’m yours?” He asked, throwing his head back against the pillows.

_ “That’s exactly right, baby. And because you’re mine, do you know what I would do then?”  _ Yuuri shook his head, and dared a glance at his screen. Victor was very obviously flustered, his cheeks red and hair sticking to his forehead. He was holding his phone out far enough to show most of himself, from the top of his head to his mid-thigh, his cock freed from his pants and already leaking from stimulation.  _ “I would flip you over, set you on your hands and knees, spread those perfect cheeks and tease you with my tongue until you begged for me.” _

“Please, please Victor,” he whimpered, freeing his own cock to stroke freely. He swiped his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing the precum that had gathered down to his shaft. 

_ “Please what?”  _ He purred, somehow managing to keep his own voice even as he stroked himself faster. 

“I’m so close,” Yuuri cried, losing all semblance of a rhythm as he touched himself. 

Victor grunted, and squeezed himself, letting his head fall back against the wall.  _ “Cum for me, kotyonok. I want to see your face.” _

Yuuri looked up at his phone, his hand stilling a moment when he saw Victor, looking absolutely debauched despite only touching himself. He met his gaze, pushing aside his embarrassment, and came with his name on his lips.

It was just a moment later that Victor moaned, his voice cracking as he came with a rambling of Russian Yuuri didn’t understand. For a minute all that was heard was their breathing, the struggle to catch their breath as they came down from their high. 

_ “God, Yuuri, you’re so beautiful,”  _ Victor breathed, a smile forming on his lips, and brought his phone in closer so only his face was visible once more.  _ “I can’t wait to be home with you again…” _

Yuuri smiled, his cheeks pink and body weak. Before he could get too tired, he pulled a couple tissues from the nightstand to clean the mess on his stomach. He turned to lay on his side, and rest his head on Victor’s pillow, not missing the look of pure adoration in his eyes when he realized what he’d done. “I love you,” he murmured.

_ “I love you too. So so much. Now go to sleep, I will try to talk to you again in the morning." _

**Author's Note:**

> lapchka - sweetie  
> kotyonok - kitten  
> lyubov moya - my love
> 
> if these are sUPER wrong I'm sorry


End file.
